1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotatable compressor used for air conditioner, refrigerator and hot-pump type water heater, and more particularly to a compressor with controlled capacity and its capacity switch device.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional compressor with controlled capacity is generally provided with openings in communication with intake and discharge chamber at single stage compressor cylinder or its upper or lower cylinder head, the open and cut-off of the openings is controlled by means of solenoid valve to realize the capacity control, also, there are two or more compressors connected in parallel to effect the capacity control. The capacity controlling way of this type is technically complex, less reliability and high overall cost.